Who?
by CosaBella
Summary: Alex Rider has been sent to the Autobots for protection. But he knows a secret about Will. Who was Ben? main charactors, Alex, Will, and Ironhide
1. Who's Ben?

**A/N I don't have spell check so I'm really sorry for any misunderstanings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Alex Rider but I really want too!**

Will Lennox was riding on Ironhide's hand when his cell phone rang.

"Lennox."

"Mister Lennox this is Alan Blunt head of Mi6. I was wondering if I could send you an agent for protection?"

"Let me get back to you on that. But it shouldn't be a problem."

Ironhide waited not-so patiently for Will to get off the phone. As Will hung up Ironhide gently put him down and asked,

"Will who was on the phone? You seemed surprised at first and then nervous."

"That 'hide was the head of Mi6. He wants to send an agent over for protection. Do ya think Op will mind?"

"Of course not Will! as long as he's only here for protection. not for Spying."

Ironhide glanced at Will as he started to walk away he saw a strange look cross Will's face before returning to his normal smile.

"Yeah that would be bad." Will got silent for a minute lost in his thoughts of his past.

Ironhide noticed a shadow pass over his charges face as Will stopped talked and tension grew.

Epps walked over to Ironhide and Will his almost always present smile slipping from his face as he noted tension in the air.

"Will what's wrong? Are Annebelle and Sarah alright?"

"Their fine Rob. and to answer your whats wrong one ."

"Oohh what's the big meanie want now?Huh, I promise Will I only dyed his hair blue once."

Will's face lite up and he burst out laughing at the memory of uptight Alan Blunt going to a meeting with the United States President with Bright blue hair.

"No he wants to send us an agent for 'protection' and I serously doubt he stupied enough to fall for that twice." still laughing slightly

"Who knows maybe we will be blessed and get Cub as the agent."

"That'd be nice but I don't know if Cub would agree to come here."

"EPPS I"M GONNA GET YOU!"

They both looked up at the yell.

"What'd ya do now?"

"I said Blut wasn't dumb enough to fall for the hair trick twice I didn't say Galloway wasn't." with that Epps promply ran in the opposit diection of the screams.

**So what did you think?**

**I'm gonna ask if somebody anybody could write a alex rider transformers X-over so i can read it please**

**Review tell me what you think so i know somebody read this.**


	2. Laughter

**Disclaimer: still don't own it :( Don't sue me!**

_FUNNY TIME SWITCH THING~ TWO DAYS LATER_

Ironhide, Optimus, Bumblebee, Will, Sam, and Epps stood waiting for the agent to arrive. As the SUV came to a stop a all black blurr got out and thew itself at Will.

"Ben!" the blurr screeched as it nearly nocked him over with the force of it's-err his hug

"Alex! your the agent?"

"Of course Ben who else would they send _you_. Is that Eagle?"

"Eeerr yes that's Eagle. But Alex my names Will Lennox now Ok?"

"Ok Will then. Why the name change. Oohh never mind it was the Aussie Adventure wasn't it?"

Ironhide was as confused as an Autobot could get. Who was this kid? It defenitly was a kid no more than fifteen(15) earth years old.

And why was he calling Will Ben. And how was he the agent that couldn't be legal.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You mean to tell me _this kid_ is the big Mi6 agent we suposed to protect?"

"Oopps sorry 'hide this is Alex Rider the one and only teenage spy."

"Nice to meet you can you tell me why you called Will Ben? And how are you an agent? It can't be legal."

"Somebodys got some 'tude!" Alex said with a slightly amused look on his face. "I called Will Ben because I first meet him as Ben Daniels SAS turned Mi6 spy."

Sam snapped out of the mouth open position he'd been in since he got his first look at Alex. Alex's Hair was lime green and he had three earings in one ear and two in the other. Who wouldn't be shocked at seeing that instead of an uptight suit of an agent. As they started walking towards the rec room Sam noticed Alex was texting on his phone.

"Hey! your Sam right?"

Sam was so startled at being called out that he nearly ran into Bee.

"Yeah I'm Sam 'sup?"

"You want to see something funny?" from the mischovis look in his eyes Sam knew it had to do with Will  
"Sure! It has to do with Will right?" Alex nodded his green head going up and down. "Let me you our room and then you can show me."

As they walked away Epps ran after them and gave them their scedule. Alex read the scedule out loud as they walk towrds thier shared quarters

_**"0600 wake-up**_

_**0630-0700 meal time**_

_**0800-1000 school work**_

_**1100-1200 free time**_

_**1200-1300 meal time**_

_**1300-1500 self-defence**_

_**1500-1700 weapons training**_

_**1700-1800 meal time**_

_**1800-1900 languages**_

_**1900-2200 free time**_

_**2200-0600 lights out"**_

"Pretty tight scedule, huh Sam?"

" yep so what did you want to show me?"

Alex took out his phone and clicked on the youtube app clicked on 'Life of an unknown Spy #1'

It was a video clip from as far as Sam could tell a street camera it showed Will walking up the street and helping an elderly lady across the street. once they were across she started wacking him with her purse Will let out an unmanly yelp and turn tail and ran. by the time the clip ended they were laughing histairically. Alex showed clip after embaressing clip of pranks and elderly ladies beating will up.

At 1200 they were still laughing as they headed to the mess they saw Will, and Epps being carried by Ironhide and they couldn't help falling over in laughter.

Epps and I were getting a lift to the mess from Ironhide when I noticed Alex and Sam walking towards the mess laughing about something I was just thinking that I was glad they were getting along when they both fell over.

"Put me down "hide I'm gonna go see if their alright." After he did all three of us walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" I asked them . they were laughing so hard all I could make out was "Pink hair. hahahah Ladies hahahahah"

oh no

**From now on it will only be one-shots put together**

**Here's a challenge An Alex rider Transformers Cross-over Please**

**please review it really helps**


	3. Laughter part 2

**here's the next chapter just over 300 poeple have read this story so enjoy!**

**A/N I know I said one-shots from there but it wasn't working out so i think i'll post them seperatly soon.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own them : (**

**Spainish=Hello**

**German='hello'**

**Arabic=**_hello_

**French=**_**hello**_

**Autobot com link=(hello) (A/N i'm not sure i'm gonna use this but what could it hurt?)**

**Fun made-up Language=**_**this language has fun words like cupcake and bubbles!**_

_previously on Tranformers Alex Rider X-over_

_Will Lennox is actually Ben Daniels who was relocated and givin a new idenity after the Major Yu Big Blue incident "AKA" The Aussie Adventure._

_Alex Rider sent to live with the Autobots and Will for protection when not on missons. _

_Sam Witwicky and Alex spent the hours watching embaressing video clips of Will and fell over with laughter the second they saw him being carried by Ironhide. Stay tuned for another episode of '_Tranformers Alex Rider X-over!'

~3~3~3~3

As Ironhide moved to see if the younglings had been hurt by their fall he heard a sound that sounded like...laughter?

"Are you alright?" I heard Will ask them I couldn't make out their answer but whatever they said made Will pale that he fainted witch made the boys look concerned and then they started laughing so hard it looked like it hurt so I commed Rachet the Hachet and told him that Will had passed out and that I was afraid the youngling would damage themselfs if they continued.

Ratchet was in the med bay with Prime and going over the duty rosters when Ironhides comm came threw (A/N I think I spelled threw wrong so sorry!) he quickly informed Prime of the situation and they didn't run there but they didn't walk either. As they appraoched the spot where the still giggling boys were fanning Will with their hats (1 military issue _alex's_, and 1 reese's peanutbutter cups _Sams)_ Will regained concessness with a groan.

"What made you faint Will? did you over heat or are you ill.?" Rachet asked, He wasn't allowed to use his scanners on the humans without premisson otherwise he'd already know.

"Uummm no I uh didn't overheat and no i'm not sick" Will answered a blush creeping up his face.

"He passed out from embaressment." Epps _kindly_ informed the turning slightly confused Autobots

"Human's can do that?Humm Fasinating. But may I ask what embaressed you?" Rachet politely asked

"I showed Sam some clips of Will falling for pranks and stuff no spy should fall for." Alex said.

seeing the embaressed look on Will's face he quickly said "Peanut Sprinkles Roman Bubble's."

"Really! and I get to choose?" at Alex's nod he looked up and noticed the confused look on everbody but Alex's face.

"He said 'I'll put on you favorite show' or thats a rough translation "

Seeing Epps face light up and then take on a frightend look the Autobots were now really really confused.

As Alex and Will walked away Epps turned to Sam and the two autobots standing next to him and said

"I'll get the popcorn you get the other autobots and some ice."

"Why the other Autobots? Autobots don't like to watch T.V." Rachet informed the humans.

A huge grin spread across Epps face as he said,

"You thought they were gonna watch T.V? Why would...Oh! never mind. Alex is going to fight the soldier or soldiers of Will's choice." Epps quickly broght them up to speed.

"Your going to love this Ironhide! be sure to bring enough ice for at least five(5) meet me at the training center."

**Coming up soon the fight scene. And i need some help coming up with a good prank so if i could get some help please?**

**and as always R&R**


	4. The Fight

**Spainish=Hello**

**German='hello'**

**Arabic=**_hello_

**French=**_**hello**_

**Autobot com link=(hello) (A/N i'm not sure i'm gonna use this but what could it hurt?)**

**Fun made-up Language=**_**this language has fun words like cupcake and bubbles!**_

**Rider= :hello: (A/N I wanted alex and jack to be able to talk with out anybody understanding them)**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own them : (**

(A/N my first fight scene so sorry for any problems!)

The Autobots sat on one side of the arena and the humans on the other. But of course Sam sat with 'Bee. They turned their attention to the arena as ten soldiers entered wear combat gear minus the weapons. All eyes turned to alex as he entered wearing shorts and a black T-shirt and no shoes.

Alex walked to the center of the fighting arena and stood by Will as he began the introduction,

"Soldiers and Autobots are you ready-" Will was interuppted by the hanger doors opening and a red headed women started yelling,

"Alexander John Rider! Get your butt over here right now!" The women must be Alex's parental unit Ironhide thought as Alex meekly walked over

Ironhide watched in fasination as the started argueing in a language he couldn't find on the internet.

**:Alex what were you thinking fighting with your umm...you know?: **Jack asked her angery words gave way to concern. The Autobots noticed the concerned look on her face and put it down as mothering.

**:Jack I embaressed Be-Will and I promised I'd make it up to him by 'putting on a show'.: **Alex said knowing that she wouldn't make him back down from a promise.

**:Fine Alex but you do it on my terms got it?: **At his affirmitive she turned to Will and told him to take a seat by the look on his face Ironhide could tell he was scared of the red head.

"Alright! Let's Get this fight started. Here are the rules #1 Absolutly NO hitting Alex in the chest any where else go ahead. You do and you disqualified. #2 No killing anybody. That means you Alex." Alex gave her his innocent 'who me?' look as she said the last part. "Oh and the winner gets a trip to California to see his girlfriend." with that she walked out of the arena.

Alex dropped into a fighting stance as the first two(2) men started circleing him. He let out a low laugh knowing there wouldn't be much of a fight.

the first man was about 210 lb of pure strength. the second one was only maybe 160 lb but Alex could tell he had a black belt.

he caught the punch thrown by the first guy easily. By the suprised look on his face Alex knew he was expecting an easy fight.

Alex spun around his right foot hitting the guys temple, some people in the audience blinked and missed it but one down nine to go. As the first guy dropped two more joined the fight. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and jumped over the foot that was trying to trip him. When he landed back on the ground he took out two more guys one with a nerve pinch and one with a punch to the jaw.

Four(4) of the soldiers noticed how easily Alex took down their friends and quickly forfited by running out of the arena. As they were running out the last two(2) joined the fight against Alex. It was three(3) against one(1).

Alex looked at the three(3) men surrunding him and had a flash back to his training at SCORPIA. during his flash back the soldiers attacked but Alex wasn't there in his mind the was fighting with the other recruits to death. He easily ducked and jumped over all the hits heading his way even managing to land a few of his own. He knew it was time to end this fight he quickly spun around hitting the guy on this right in the kidneys and followed threw with a blow to the head. There only two(2) left! He swung his fisted hand toward the one(1) on his lefts nose remembering last second that he didn't want to kill the man and softend his blow the man went down his broken nose spraying bright red blood all over Alex's face. the last guy was suprisingly the man with the black belt.

The man with the black belt wanted to win. he had forgotten all the rules and was playing dirty figureing there must be a reason he wasn't allowed blows to the chest and using that to his advantage. he swung his left foot towards Alex's chest...

Alex saw the blow coming to late to block it but tried to bring his hand up to block the move anyway. As the foot connected he felt a searing pain in his chest. Alex thought he heard Jack scream his name but be fore he could do anything the floor rose up to fis face and darkness overtook him.

**I know I asked for help in the last chapter but this time i really need help with some prank ideas.**

**tell me what you want to happen R&R I just fixed some minor mistakes**


	5. The Fight Cont

**Spainish=Hello**

**German='hello'**

**Arabic=**_hello_

**French=**_**hello**_

**Autobot com link=(hello) (A/N i'm not sure i'm gonna use this but what could it hurt?)**

**Fun made-up Language=**_**this language has fun words like cupcake and bubbles!**_

**Rider= :hello: (A/N I wanted alex and jack to be able to talk with out anybody understanding them)**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own them : (**

**A/n oh, wow i didn't realize it been that long since i updated. I'm sorry but homeschooling means no summer vacation! at least for me anyways :)**

_previously on Who? a Transformers Alex Rider Cross-over_

_*__ The man with the black belt wanted to win. he had forgotten all the rules and was playing dirty figureing there must be a reason he wasn't allowed blows to the chest and using that to his advantage. he swung his left foot towards Alex's chest..._

_Alex saw the blow coming to late to block it but tried to bring his hand up to block the move anyway. As the foot connected he felt a searing pain in his chest. Alex thought he heard Jack scream his name but be fore he could do anything the floor rose up to fis face and darkness overtook him.*_

"Alex!" Jack screamed as she saw the last mans foot hit Alex...right where she told him not to. She quickly jumped up and ran from the bench on the sidelines where she'd been sitting.

As she reached him she was dimly aware that Will, and The Auto-Bots were behind her, her full attention on Alex an she noticed he was unconscious.

"Miss" The voice made Jack jump as she finally noticed they were behind her. She clear her throat worry making a lump in her throat.

"Yes?" she asked, her eye's back on the still body before her.

"I need your premission to run a deep body scan on Alex."

A slightly amused but extremely worried look came on to her face as she asked, "Is it dangerous?"

A strange expression crossed his facial plates as he stated, " It can be compared to an MRI, CAT scan, and X-ray all rolled into one."

A hesitant look crossed Jack's face as she said, "Ye-" She was interupted by the suddun scream of...

"NNOO!"

~TARTARTARTARTAR~

Alex fought to regain consciousness the peaceful blackness welcoming and safe, But he had to wake up! As he neared consciousness he could vaguely hear someone speaking,

" premission...deep body scan...Alex"

"...Dangerous?"

"...MRI, CAT scan, and X-ray all rolled into one." Alex had heard enough! Smithers warning ringing in his head as he screamed "NNOO!"

Every one visably jumped at the scream once things settled down a bit Jack asked,

"And why not Alexander John Rider?" a angry look coming over her face as she relized he was mostly fine. Mostly being the key word.

A slightly crooked smile on his face as he answered, "M' earings Sa'Bomb" his words slurred slightly from being on conscious. His words startled everyone but no one more then Bumble bee He quickly snached Sam from the spot where he was standing worried and placed him well out of the way...should Alex accidently explode.

"A Bomb I let you walk around wearing a bomb!" Jack was really panicking now.

Will put an 'i'm in charge here' face on as he said. "Ok! Here's what we are gonna do. Alex, Ironhides carry going to take you to the bomb range and you are going to detonate your earings and any other explosives you are carring. And the Rachet's going to scan you. Got it?"

With a slightly scared looked on Alex answered with a weak "Sir,Yes,Sir." and a wave as Ironhide picked him up fearing the wreath of Will Lennox.

**Thanks to xDarklightx and DammitimmaD for reviewing.**

**Please review. reviews make good birthday gifts! No flames please!**


	6. BOOM!

**Spainish=Hello**

**German='hello'**

**Arabic=**_hello_

**French=**_**hello**_

**Autobot com link=(hello) (A/N i'm not sure i'm gonna use this but what could it hurt?)**

**Fun made-up Language=**_**this language has fun words like cupcake and bubbles!**_

**Rider= :hello: (A/N I wanted alex and jack to be able to talk with out anybody understanding them)**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own them : (**

_previously on 'Who?'_

_*Will put an 'i'm in charge here' face on as he said. "Ok! Here's what we are gonna do. Alex, Ironhides carry going to take you to the bomb range and you are going to detonate your earings and any other explosives you are carring. And the Rachet's going to scan you. Got it?"_

_With a slightly scared looked on Alex answered with a weak "Sir,Yes,Sir." and a wave as Ironhide picked him up fearing the wreath of Will Lennox*_

_TARTRTRATRATRA_

The trip to the bomb range was made in silence. as in complte dead silence mainly because most of the men were having panic attacks fromm fighting with someone wearing a bomb.

As the arrived Alex looked up to Ironhides face to see if he could tell his mood...He couldn't, it turns out autobots can be good at hiding thier feelings sometimes. who knew? His musing stopped by Ironhide breaking the silence as they arrived at the bombing range a good mile from the nearst biulding.

"Alex? how would you like to do this?" Ironhide wasn't sure how strong each bomb was and he feared he'd end up off-line should anything happen to Alex.

Alex looked up and was suprised when he could actully tell Ironhide was to answer the question...Hmmm.

"Relax 'Hide I got this. It ain't my first rodeo, Ya know." Alex slipped on a southern accent to lighten up the mood.

"I detect no Equines or Bovines in the area." Ironhide said confused he was begining to worry Alex had a concussion. His statement was answered by laughter. now he was really worried. Just as he was about to comm Ratchett the laughter died down.

Alex looked up tears from laughter and pain in his eye and said, "'It ain't my first rodeo' means...It's not the first time i've done this, so lighten up. and to answer your question. Just put me down and duck." Ironhide's face showed no expression so Alex knew he was undecided. "I'll be fine 'hide." he put a smile on his face to prove his point.

Ironhin slowly relised his grip on Alex and gently set him down. Alex walked about ten feet away and took one of his earings out quikly put the backing back on as he counted to ten .

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BOOOM! dirt flew into the are and rained down on them.. He shot a quick look at Ironhide. he could tell Ironhide enjoyed he expolsion. Alex decide to give him a little show.

TARTARTARTARTARTARTAR

Will was walking towards the med bay when he heard the first expolsion go off. He turned to his left just in time to see a verry small smoke plume rift towrds the sky. That wasn't so bad he had really expected it to be bigger knowing Alex thought as he continued his trek to the med bay. He had almost made it there when...

"BBOOOOMMM!"

Will Turned to looked towards the explosion and nearly ran into Ratchet whom had transformed and held his dorr open shouting for Will to get in as he did he noticed jack was already in the passengeer seat. they headed towards the Bomb range Optimus in the lead.

TARTARTARTARTARTARTARTART

"Oww!" Ironhide whined as Ratchet none to kindly shoved a few wires into his urned to glare at Alex who seemed amused by his actions.

"Sparkling!" Ratchet said, recieving a glare from Ironhide as well. "What did you call me?" Ironhide growled out,

Ratchet calmly looked at him and said. "I called you a sparkling. If you want to whine like one you shall be called one. Alex behaved why shouldn't you?"

That shut Ironhide up he looked at Alex and then noticed Ratchet was calm that was never a good thing.

TARTARTARTARTARTARTARTART

An hour later Ironhide slipped into recharge after being chewed up and spit back out he belived the term was by Ratchet.

Ironhide woke to the sound of the medbay doors opening the Jack woman steped in and walked to the room to his right and went inside. Ten seconds later she came running back out looking panicked. Ironhide felt a bolt of fear in his spark was the boy dead ratchet hadn't seemed to thnk his condition was serious. he was about to ask when Will and Ratchet walked threw the med bay doors.

noticing the look on Jack's facethe smile he'd walked in with disapeared. "What's wrong Jack?" he asked his heart felt like it was in his throat.

the agony on her face showing in her voice "He's Gone! Alex is gone!"

**kind of cliffy huh, I'll update as soon as i can get on my sisters computer again! R&R no flames please**


	7. Gone!

**Spainish=Hello**

**German='hello'**

**Arabic=**_hello_

**French=**_**hello**_

**Autobot com link=(hello) (A/N i'm not sure i'm gonna use this but what could it hurt?)**

**Fun made-up Language=**_**this language has fun words like cupcake and bubbles!**_

**Rider= :hello: (A/N I wanted alex and jack to be able to talk with out anybody understanding them)**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own them : (**

_Last time on...Who?_

*_"What's wrong Jack?" he asked his heart felt like it was in his throat. the agony on her face showing in her voice "He's Gone! Alex is gone!"*_

"Gone what do you mean gone?" Will asked panicked. He ran to the room behind Jack as he said this.

He looked in the room noting that the bad wasn't made and was indeed empty. He took a calming deep breath and put his blank face on before turning around to face Jack, Ratchet, and Ironhide.

"He can't have simply disapeared. He must have left or someone took him. I know Ironhide didn't see anything or else he would have said somthin' right?"

Ironhide had gotten up from the metal berth he was laying on. "Of course I would say something. but I do know Alex must have left willingly I would have 'woken up' if there'd been a struggle." Guilt clearly displayed on his facial plates.

Jack relexed ever so slightly knowing that he left willing.

"Well if he isn't here then where is he?" she questioned softly. looking at Ratchet full on the face for some reason hoping he knew.

"I am-"His answer cut of by the ringing of a phone.

Hope speard across Jacks face as picked up the phone call.

_*Jack's phone call remember everyone else can only hear Jack's side.*_

"Alex?" Jack questioned. shooting a look at Will for support.

"No Miss Starbright, This is the Royal & General Bank. My Name is Cammie and I'm calling to thank you for coming in and makeing changes to your account."

a 'Oh of course' look on her face Jack replied "No problem. Do you know when those changes will be in affect?"

"They should be in affect in a week or two. Do you understand the details of the account change, Miss Starbright?"

"Yes good bye." she hung up and glanced at Will before turning her gaze to the floor.

"Was it Alex?" Ratchet asked even though he could tell by he mood it wasn't.

"No it was the 'Bank'." she said giving Will a meaning full look.

Understanding flooding his face. "Well at least now you have at a clue to where he's at."

Confusion evident on their faces the two Autobots turned to each other and shrugged a gesture they had picked up from spending time with the humans.

Jack grabbed a bag no one had seen in the corner of the room said "Alex is gone with the wind. so I'll just go to my parents. My clerance disapears with him." with that she left.

The two Autobots turned to Will. Ratchet was he first to speak "Why would the bank tell Jack where Alex is?" followed immeditlt by Ironhides "What does 'Gone with the wing mean?"

Hmmmm. Tough question how to answer without giving it away?Ohh I got it! was going threw Wills head. "He's at work." and then he took off running to stop any other questions.

TARTATRATRATRATRATRATA

_Three weeks later_

"Hey 'Hide what's up?" Will asked as he walked into the autobot hanger.

Ironhide smiled a rare occasion as he answered, "Normaly I'd say the roof but today I'll say Nothin'."

Will looked amazed that trigger happy Ironhide cracked a joke and a smile. He was about to answer when his phone rang. he unclipped it from is belt and looked at the caller I.D 'Jack'.

_*phone call remember everyone else can only hear one side*_

"Hello? Is everything okay Jack?" Will answered nervous because Jack said two weeks and it'd been three.

"Will It's bad. I don't know what they did to him but he's super skinny and refuses to take a shower."

Wills breath cought on the words super skinny and shower. Jack may not know what happened to Alex but will did from personal experience.

"Jack let me take him when he gets out of the hospital. I think I can help." he held his breath well he waited for her answer.

"That'd be great!" relief clearly in her voice,"That's actually why I was calling I figured you might be able to understand him better I'll mail you the paperwork. It's only temperary." she added. they made the arrengements and hung up.

"Hey Will.S'up?" Epps asked as he walked into the hanger and noticed Wills mood.

He smilled slightly. "You want the good new or the bad?"

Epps frowned "The good then the bad."

"Alex is coming to stay with us for a while. That's the good and here's the bad he's afraid of water."

Epps smilled at the new of his fellow prankster coming then frowned and the new os Alex being afraid of water. there was only one thing that caused that.

**I'm doing good two chapters in 3 days! tell me what you think and leave ideas i need some help.**


	8. what's RTI?

**Spainish=Hello**

**German='hello'**

**Arabic=**_hello_

**French=**_**hello**_

**Autobot com link=(hello) (A/N i'm not sure i'm gonna use this but what could it hurt?)**

**Fun made-up Language=**_**this language has fun words like cupcake and bubbles!**_

**Rider= :hello: (A/N I wanted alex and jack to be able to talk with out anybody understanding them)**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own them : (**

_*Epps smilled at the new of his fellow prankster coming then frowned and the news of Alex being afraid of water. there was only one thing that caused that.*_

"He drowned?" Epps asked horror evident on his face. he looked Will in the eye's as he said that but by the look in his eye's he knew it was worse.

A grime look came over Wills face as he answered,"Worse, remember RTI?"

"They...they...?" Epps asked unable to say what had happened to Alex out loud.

The Autobot's looked at each other in confusion, none knowing what RTI is or was. Optimus took charge and asked the question they were all thinking. "What is RTI and what happened to Alex?"

Will and Epps turned to the Autobots having completly forgotten they were there, and exchanged glances. Will spoke first,

"RTI is resistance to interrogation. It's something they teach in the military." Will said. his face saying nothing.

"Interrogation like the police?" Ironhide asked confused if that was all why were they acting so...so... Wrong he guessed was the right word.

"No Ironhide not like the police," Epps paused wondering how he shouuld put this. "It teaches us to withstand torture. Before you ask how i'll tell you. Simply a group of men kidnapp you from your baraks and they torture as much as they can without causing ...permant damage, but accident's do happen."

The Autobots were appalled that the humans did that to each other for no reason. Ratchet knew they were leaving something out.

"An accident happened to you Will didn't it?" He questioned gentaly.

Will took a shruddering breath as he answered."They...Ah..where waterboarding me that's when the force your mouth open and poar water in faster then you can swallow. They accidently miss counted the seconds they were poaring the water and...Ah...I ...Ahh... stoped breathing."

Epps spoke up "It took a month to get him to get him into a shower and until he collasped from dehydration to get him to even think about drinking anything."

Optimus was horrified "And you think that's what happened to Alex?" at their grime nods he asked, "What can we do to help?"

A slight smile appered on Will's face at the offer. "You can be understanding, supportive, and comforting. But only when the need comes, he'll most likely need a day or two to adjust to being here.

**Well what do you think? I'm sorry i would have updated sooner but my sister's computer broke. Also reviews welcome flames not.**


	9. Not A Chapter

**A/N: I'm sorry but I won't be finishing this book, I don't have time to read FF let alone write it. This Story is up for adoption if someone wants to finish it. i'm so so so sorry!**

**3 CosaBella**


End file.
